


A different point of view

by elaiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis muses</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different point of view

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote ages ago.

Thoughts fizzed across the Tardis’ massive consciousness. From the moment Rose Tyler looked into the time vortex she had been more awake than she had been in centuries.

She was an old Tardis, had been old even when they had given her to him, had had many owners, although he had been the longest. Even then she had felt her years, weighing heavily on her, and at the end of the Time War she had felt the mind of every other Tardis wink out of existence. As he was the last Timelord, she was the last Tardis. Alone.

 

Rose had looked into the heart of her. Deep and clear and for a brief moment of her existence, she had been part of someone beyond herself. The memory was one she revisited often in the new silence. She knew that Rose had not come out unscathed when the Doctor removed the time vortex from her and back into the Tardis, but she doubted that he would be impressed to find that the Tardis had also come out of it with more than she had gone in with. She wasn’t certain but she was fairly sure he wouldn’t be pleased to know his Tardis had been swapping the psychic equivalent of DNA with a hyper evolved monkey, however much he liked the species.

 

It wasn’t as fast as his, but still it had happened and she knew it was not the same. She wondered if this was how he felt after a regeneration, all the same memories, the same programming, the same basic core, but seen from a slightly different perspective. The Tardis laughed to herself, the hum in the control room stuttering for a second (and that in itself was new, she had had humour before, but not like this). She giggled again unable to stop herself, that was it. She was seeing the universe through Rose tinted lenses…

**Author's Note:**

> I love bad puns, and good puns!


End file.
